


THE IMMORTAL OF DEMONIC CULTIVATION || Wangxian

by chxnhuang



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Chinese BL, Immortal Wei Wuxian, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant wei wuxian, danmei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxnhuang/pseuds/chxnhuang
Summary: After the death of Jin Guangyao, Wei Wuxian finally reunited with his original body and married Lan Zhan, only to be banished from almost every sect a month later. Lan Zhan and Sizhui couldn't believe it and decided to investigate. Will the family reunite?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. immortal - part one

「Narrator PoV」

Wei Wuxian couldn't be happier in his life - after all his painful memories came a light. His Lan Zhan decided to stick with him, even if he uses the demonic cultivation and Lan Zhan the purest cultivation. Love is endless and crazy but who can stop it, stop the beautiful addicting feeling of belonging?

The last encounter with Jin Guangyao at the Guanyin temple really opened his eyes towards his feelings for Hanguang-Jun, a noble man with strict yet loveable attics.

The only negative side is his constant fainting, which is the result of his strong demonic cultivation level battling with Mo Xuanyu's weak golden core.

Just as they defeated Jin Guangyao, his legs grew weak again, his eyes betraying him and his body falling towards the ground again, if Lan Zhan wouldn't have catched him.

"Wei Ying, please stay awake," He almost cried out, the fear of losing him again is too strong for him to handle with his emotionless façade.

"We have to find his original body again," Xichen looked at the almost unconscious bias in his brother's arms.

"But how? His body vanished with his soul, we couldn't call for them in all these years," Jiang Cheng shakes his head, feeling guilty after all these years.

"But Mo Xuanyu managed to get his soul back, so his original body should be back here too, right?" Jin Ling looked at his uncle, he couldn't understand why nobody talked about it.

The adults felt dumb, how couldn't they have noticed this detail. And the younger boy had to remind them, which is even worse than they're forgetfulness.

"But how can we do that? I haven't heard of someone who sacrifices their body for another," Jiang Cheng sighs while Nie Huaisang looks at Jin Guangyao with hate filled eyes.

"Mo Xuanyu sacrificed his soul for Wei-Xiong's, so he had to find this ritual somewhere. And where could he have found it? At the Koi Tower of Lanling! We all know that Jin Guangyao has some personal things of Wei-Xiong and Mo Xuanyu got hold of them."

The others were baffled by Nie Huaisang's freaking out, his words finally registered in their brains and their eyes glaring at the man on the ground.

"Good, stand up and show us your treasures," Jiang Cheng lashed out and pulled Jin Guangyao up before throwing him towards.

Latter didn't had a chance and accepted his fate, it's not like this is actually possible, even the great Wei Wuxian couldn't find his own body. He just smirks and walks out of the temple.

There, the seven men got surprised by the different clans. From the Gusu Lan Sect to the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, all were present, even Wen Ning and the other younger disciplines.

"What happened with Young Master Wei?" He asks confused and holds Sizhui close to him, afraid of Jin Guangyao and his wicked tricks.

"He fainted again," Lan Zhan sighs and adjusts their position, Wei Ying on his arms like a bride with his head on his shoulder.

"And where do you want to go?" Lan Qiren looks at them, his brows are furrowed and his eyes are focused on the white strands of hair of Wei Wuxian in Mo Xuanyu's body.

(For you to know, in this FanFiction, demonic cultivation will change the hair color to white.)

"We have to go to the Koi Tower to find Wei Ying's notes and to summon his original body so he won't faint anymore," Lan Zhan looks at his uncle, his eyes telling him there's no room for any protests of any sort.

With that, the clans go to the Koi Tower and invade Jin Guangyao's treasure chamber while he needs to look at them.

After some time, Jingyi shouts happily and holds up an old looking book, the handwriting isn't neat at all and everybody knows that this book is written by Wei Wuxian himself.

"Can somebody read it?" Xichen wonders while the others look down.

Even Lan Zhan looks down, it's way too long ago when he needed to read the handwriting of his black bunny.

"I can read it," Wen Ning makes himself noticeable and strides towards Jingyi. The younger gives him the book and he starts to look for the part of the forbidden incantations his master invented a long time ago.

"Found it," He smiles proudly and starts to read.

"If someone wants to summon a dead body, they have to sacrifice their own body for it, similar to the soul sacrificing. The person who sacrifice their body has to do voluntary or else, the body won't return. If it's successful, the body of the who sacrifices themselves will be destroyed forever and their soul will wander to the void world, to never be summoned again, no matter what summoning the future will try. After the body returns, the soul to the body must wander to their body by themselves. If everything works out, the person will be in their old body again but will be able to switch between the bodies of their original form and the body they got summoned in at will. Yet, the body sacrificing never got tested so it's not recommended, just like the soul sacrificing. Both sacrificing methods have a high possibility to fail and won't be recommended by the Yiling Laozu, the founder of these methods. After the summoning and reunion of soul and body was successful, the person might face changes in body and soul, which has a tiny chance to occur. The only inevitable thing will be the memories of the person. They'll flood their mind and might cause an unexplainable exhaustion. The person should rest after that and train with their new/original body."

With that, he turns the page and widens his eyes.

"Instructions of the body sacrificing:  
1\. Find a volunteer to sacrifice their body."

Everybody looks at Jin Guangyao, who looks at them with a smug face. "I'll do it."

Wen Ning nods and reads the book again before taking Jin Guangyao's arm and cuts it open. After the blood floods down, he draws a circle with it before writing with Jin Guangyao's blood: «I'm willing to bring back the body of the death, their soul already has returned, now the body shall return too.»

While he's making sure to follow every step of the book, Lan Zhan, his older brother and Sizhui look at the slowly awakening Wei Wuxian in his arms.

Latter tried to listen closely to everything his old friend says, recognizing the words he speaks and smiles tiredly.

_You really are over the top._

Nonetheless, he lets them doing everything, not really caring about the man in gold before everyone.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan whispers to him and sits down with him on his lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess. Why are you doing this Lan Zhan?"

The man in white sighs and caress his head. "For you to not faint again."

A laugh escapes Wei Wuxian's lips, an amused smirk forms too.

"Then let me help them, please. No matter what they'll try, I can help."

They stand up with Lan Zhan supporting him and walk towards Wen Ning and Jin Guangyao.

"Young Master Wei, what did I do to deserve this?" Jin Guangyao turns to him and smiles.

"Your words mean nothing to me Meng Yao. This decision was made by no-one other than you. You volunteered and-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I don't want you to feel the pain of your past life, the feelings of betrayal, hurt and disappointment of the people you once called family. Do you really want to recall the punishments of Madame Yu, the things Wen Chao put you through, the death of Madame Jiang and Jin Zixuan?"

The people around them looked away, already affected by his words.

"I don't care about these memories, they're in the past. My only goal is it to be able to let go of the past to live on in the present and your words won't work on me, I stopped believing them a long ago."

With that, Wen Ning opens the sacrifice and puts Meng Yao in the middle of the circle.

Everyone turns around as soon as Meng Yao started to scream, his skin gets peeled off by the circle and his body slowly disappearing, only to turn around and find the body of the original Wei Wuxian lying in the circle.

"It worked!" They shout together, feeling proud of the once evil man.

Wei Wuxian walks towards his body, the long white hair of his is the only thing the two bodies of his connects together.

With the help of Lan Zhan, he sits down and closes his eyes, only to form a mist around him, the colors of black and blood red swirl around him, until a small blood red ball of light accents and flies towards the original body.

Just seconds later, it disappears into the body and the body shakes shortly.

Lan Zhan puts the body of Mo Xuanyu down, only for it to slowly disappear too, scaring everybody.

"Don't worry Hanguang-Jun, as Master Wei reunited with his original body, the body of Mo Xuanyu can finally rest but it will still be available for him to transform into it," Wen Ning smiles and looks down to his, again, unconscious friend.

Everybody sit down and waits for Wei Wuxian to awake yet again.

While doing so, Lan Xichen tells the rest what exactly happened and answered them their questions.

After thirty minutes, Wei Wuxian opens his eyes and looks around him, the ceiling wasn't that what he last has seen.

His mind is still a little bit mushy after all the memories and painful events but his heart finally feels light, a massive weight has finally been lifted off him.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan runs up to him and kneels besides the white haired male.

"Lan Zhan," Latter smiles and welcomes the warm embrace of his past friend and future partner.

"Let's go back home, you have to rest and to train afterwards."

_Home, I finally have a home again, thank you_ _Hanguang_ _-Jun._

\-----

Time passed, Wei Wuxian rested for almost three weeks and trained after that for three months before he and Lan Zhan married and became cultivation partners.

His relationship with Jin Ling also got repaired and Jiang Cheng and him finally made up, Wei Wuxian's life finally got better.

But not all happiness stayed with him, which brings us to the current time.

「Wei Wuxian's PoV」

"Where's Wei Wuxian!?" I can hear the old master Lan's voice from outside while Lan Zhan hugs me tightly, not wanting to let me go.

"Lan Zhan, please let me stand up and go to your uncle," I smile softly while he pouts and stands up, before softly pulling me out of the bed too.

We dress and walk out of the Jingshi, where all the people from Gusu wait for us, the old master Lan standing next to Sizhui and fuming.

_Have I done something again to anger him? But I can't recall anything._

"Wangji, come here to me. We need to talk with Wei Wuxian about his attempted murder of his ward Lan Sizhui!"

My face pales with these words.

"Why would I dare to attempt to murder A'Yuan? As you said, he's my ward so I don't have a reason to try something as to murder him."

Just as I was finished with talking, the other sects with their leaders arrive.

Sect leader Yao was the first one to speak.

"Then explain how the curse was known from you? The Hundred Hole Curse was known as the work of the Yiling Laozu!"

"But he was proven innocent back then," Sizhui looks at the master and was at the verge of crying, which pains me.

"Just because he was innocent back then doesn't mean he wouldn't try it. Now, lift it from Sizhui and gather everything you have and leave the land!"

Lan Zhan, the junior disciplines, Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang and I are shocked.

_Leaving the land?!_

"Uncle, you can't be serious."

The elders glare at him and then at me which leads me to sigh and to walk towards Sizhui.

He gently reveals his chest and I let a silent tear slip.

The curse is at the verge of becoming painful, the last stage before death.

"I'm not sure if I can lift it just like that. Only the person who put it onto him will be able to lift it."

Nonetheless, I try to lift it and it worked.

With a puzzled expression, I look into Sizhui's eyes and also find disbelief in them.

_Just who did that?!_

Everyone gasps, no-one thought I would be the one who did that.

"Didn't you say you're not the one who-"

"I still say I'm not the one," I interrupt master Yao and walk towards the Jingshi again to collect my belongings.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan walks in and hugs me from behind.

"Don't leave me again, please."

"Lan Zhan...I'm not sure if your uncle or the other sects would like to see me again after having their confirmation that I was the one who wanted to murder Sizhui. But don't worry, I won't leave you in this life, I'll only be gone to give you the pure image, we'll be able to see each other one day again, I promise," I smile sadly and kiss him for the last time before storming out of the Cloud Recesses, leaving my family once again behind me to protect them.

_Oh, how bittersweet this déjà vu really is. Don't worry Lan Zhan, I'll be back in your arms one day. We can't be separated forever._


	2. immortal - part two

「Still Wei Wuxian's PoV」

Some nights have passed since I departed from the Cloud Recesses and started to run away, the fear of having my family being punished because I was still in the land just scares me.

I ran, not knowing where I'll be once I stop but still with a destination in my mind - as far away as possible.

Only when the fourth night passed did I stopped for a rest. My breath is irregular and my orientation is useless, I'm far away from my old home.

"Now where the fuck am I?" I look around and couldn't any point for me to get some orientation. Only a thick forest at the foot of a mountain.

"Young man!" A voice startles me, causing me to turn around only to see an elderly man on a carriage full of sacks. "Why are you in the forest? It gets dangerous at the night."

"I'm not from here Sir and go banished four nights ago."

He looks at me and signs me to get on the carriage.

"I'll bring you to the village where you can rest. But I'm curious, where are you from?"

"From the Gusu Lan Sect Sir," I climb up the carriage and thank him for his kindness.

"That's far away. Are you a cultivator? I have never seen a former member of such a noble sect."

"I'm Wei Ying, courtesy name Wei Wuxian," I bow and see his widening eyes.

"So you're the famous Yiling Laozu, grandmaster of the demonic cultivation?"

I nod and sigh, "but I'm not as bad as people around say."

"I could tell. If you're really heartless, you wouldn't have married a man like Hanguang-Jun and ran away to protect his image. By the way, I'm Fan Ningmu but people call me grandpa bee."

"It's nice to meet you master Fan. Where exactly are we? I don't recognize this place as near my home."

"Oh, we're in Maonan, a sect less village," He smiles and softly pats my shoulder.

[ **A/N: The distance between Gusu and Maonan is 1,737 km and with running without a break, Wei Wuxian could have arrived after three days but he took small breaks to drink or catch his breath.]**

"Rest young master Wei, it'll take some time to reach the village."

"Thank you master Fan, how can I ever repay you?" I yawn and close my eyes, the exhaustion finally bringing me down and sleep getting the best of me.

The sleep I finally got felt nice but master Fan had to interrupt me as soon as we arrived in Maonan.

"Young Master Wei, we arrived at the village. Are you hungry or thirsty? Our tavern is the best in the region, with high quality liquors and every type of food you want."

"I do feel hungry and thirsty master Fan," I smile and get down the carriage with his help, before walking to the tavern.

"Please give this man everything he wants to have," He quickly says and dashes out.

"What can I bring to you?" The service boy asks kindly.

"Can I have the best liquor of yours and the spiciest dish, please?"

"Of course, may I know your name?"

"Wei Ying, Wei Wuxian or just Yiling Laozu," I smile and catch everybody's attention.

"Oh? Why would the famous and well-known Yiling Laozu come to Maonan?" "I've heard he got banished from his home because he tried to kill his ward but his husband - Hanguang-Jun -, his ward Sizhui, his friends and also the Yunmeng Jiang Sect and Qinghe Nie Sect denied this rumor and they're trying to prove his innocence."

My heart gets warm due these words. After all, there are still people who wants to stick to my side.

"Excuse me ma'am," I look towards the whispering women who get scared.

"Do you know where I can sleep for the night?"

"Are you planning on moving further away?" They come to my table and sit down next to me.

I just nod and sigh.

"I fear the possibility of not being too far away and ruining the image of my family with this lacking distance," I explain to them while the service boy brings me my liquor.

"Thank you," I bow to him and drink it.

"I fear you might collapse if you travel further without a prober rest. When did you got banished? Four nights ago? And you still want to travel. Please rest for a while before doing so."

A small smile forms on my lips.

"But how should I rest if I don't know what to do?"

"We face some problems with fierce corpses recently and we don't have a sect but potential cultivators. Can the great Yiling Laozu help us in this situation, please?"

"We can give you all the money you want!" The other people in the tavern start to beg, warming my heart even more.

"Don't worry, I don't need money or any other form of payment. As long as I have a place to live, I'm willing to protect you."

"Thank you Yiling Laozu!"

Just then, master Fan comes back and looks at me before smiling.

"Wei Wuxian, I see you already made friends."

"Master Fan," I quickly stand up and bow to him, making everybody chuckle.

"Please call me grandpa bee. How does our honey liquor taste? Is it good?"

"It's really good! I haven't tasted anything as sweet as it! What's the name of this liquor?"

"We just call it the honey liquor, as the main substance is honey."

"A good liquor has a special name!" I pout and cross my arms.

"How about you deciding a name for it?"

"How about... «Golden Heart»?"

\-----

"And this is the lake of Maonan," Grandpa bee ends his small tour around Maonan with me while smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you decided to help us Yiling Laozu. Many cultivators just turned around and pretended like we don't exist to them."

"It's nothing. I'm just happy to have place to live but say grandpa bee, do you know where I can get a new set of clothes? My old ones are destroyed because of my small journey."

He nods and walks towards a shop we passed before. Inside of the shop was a young woman with her son, working on a set of clothing in a fading pink color.

"Xiuai, do you and Linglin have time for this young man?" He smiles at them who in return smile at me.

"Grandpa bee, of course we have time for the Yiling Laozu!" Xiuai smiles brightly and Linglin starts to measure my body.

"What colors would you like to have for your robes?"

I need to think a little bit before finding the answer.

"Can I draw the design I'd like to have with the colors?" I softly ask and with a bright smile, she gives me a brush and a scroll.

As soon as I got the brush, I start to draw my old robes from my previous life. Everything I worked for once was represented in these robes, hence the reason why I want them back. The only difference now is the material for it. Instead of the old material, I want some stretchable and soft material so my skin won't be irritated with it. As soon as I'm finished, I show them my design.

"Is it possible for you to get them?" I ask unsure if I did ask for too much but they just nod enthusiastically.

"It's the first time we got such a request!"

"Thank you but please try to make the first robes from a soft material. I think the side effects finally their affect," My eyes trail to my slightly swollen tummy.

"Should we visit a physician and then get you a night in a tavern before deciding where you should live Young Master Wei?" Grandpa bee asks me with concerned eyes while these from Xiuai start to water happily.

"Don't worry Young Master Wei, we'll do our best for you to not experience difficulties during your pregnancy!" "You don't have to be formal with me ma'am. Please just call me Wei Wuxian from now on."

Happy tears flow down their cheeks after receiving my consent to call me by my courtesy name.

Grandpa bee softly takes my hand again and brings me to the local physician, who got big eyes after checking my condition.

"How many and how long?" I just ask and laugh lightly, his expression amazes me.

"I'm surprised you haven't had any symptoms. You're at four weeks with triplets."

_Triplets?! Aiya Hanguang-Jun! You shouldn't have done everyday!_

"Thank you for telling me. Do I have to look out for something?"


End file.
